Certain refrigerator appliances include sealed systems for cooling chilled chambers of the refrigerator appliance. The sealed systems generally include a compressor that generates compressed refrigerant during operation of the sealed system. The compressed refrigerant flows to an evaporator where heat exchange between the chilled chambers and the refrigerant cools the chilled chambers and food items located therein.
Recently, certain refrigerator appliances have included linear compressors for compressing refrigerant. Linear compressors generally include a piston and a driving coil. The driving coil generates a force for sliding the piston forward and backward within a chamber. During motion of the piston within the chamber, the piston compresses refrigerant. However, friction between the piston and a wall of the chamber can negatively affect operation of the linear compressors if the piston is not suitably aligned within the chamber. In particular, friction losses due to rubbing of the piston against the wall of the chamber can negatively affect an efficiency of an associated refrigerator appliance. Such friction can also reduce heat lubricating oil between the piston and the wall of the chamber and thereby reduce an effectiveness of the lubricating oil.
Accordingly, a linear compressor with features for limiting friction and/or contact between a piston and a wall of a cylinder during operation of the linear compressor would be useful. In addition, a linear compressor with features for cooling lubricating oil of the linear compressor would be useful.